Colour My Heart  Remake
by DiamondShards
Summary: Talk about a chance of encounter when Chelsea meets Vaughn and her sad past unveils as she gets to know him. But he seems strangely familiar to her... T to be safe xx
1. The awkward intro

Hi, so since I finished the original I still had a few reviews coming from this story, on here, I find that I'm a bit of a dabbler. I will either rush through or not finish stories, so I apologise for that, it's just me XD So for you guys that have given me good reviews and constructive criticism, I'm doing a remake.

* * *

><p>I will search the world, the skies and the whole universe and beyond to find my other half.<br>The colour that truley belongs in my lonely broken heart...

Chapter 1 (Prologue).

I had always believed in soul mates and how people are destined to be together forever. How all people are and will always be connected as one. Just as a fairy tale should be.  
>Not anymore, the hope and dreams have all gone…<br>My heart was finally broken one too many times. No glue could possibly fix the damage it had to overcome.  
>I always thought life was an amazing beautiful thing. You'd find that one someone, get married and settle down, and most of all to be happy. As I found, life isn't that easy, not for me anyway.<br>Life sucks.

I was brought up in a care home for most of my life. I was then kicked out shortly after I turned 18 which wasn't entirely bad. I had never got on well there, to the point of me rather living on the streets.  
>In the end I ended up on this almost uninhabitable island as a rancher. Not exactly what I wanted to be but it was rewarding in many ways and the people there were ever so kind.<br>Unlike them, I had a past I wanted to hide. Even I wanted to be sheltered from it, like that will ever happen…

* * *

><p>beach, 6pm, 16th spring.<p>

I sighed heavily, kicking the dead sand underneath my tired feet. I finished anther long day working and yet I still had more to do tomorrow. Come to think of it now, I'm hardly the most optimistic type.  
>The sun was setting, making the sky turn bcome a beautiful gentle fire, blazing calmly as the spring breeze blew softly.<br>I continued walking down the beach, scuffing my trainers as I went. The next thing I knew, I found myself tripping over something and lying flat on my face.  
>"what the hell?" I shouted, getting up and brushing the sand off of my already tattered clothes. I shook the grains out of my hair and readjusted my red bandanna.<br>A smooth velvet but a highly annoyed voice spoke up behind me.  
>"I was just about to say the same thing. Maybe you should watch where you're going..." I turned around and looked down to see a man sat down rubbing his arm. He looked only a couple of years older than me.<p>

He had silver hair that shimmered like moon light although his get up was rather strange. He wore black jeans and shirt with a tanned waistcoat complementing it. His black Stetson covered most of his hair and his white neckerchief hung aimlessly. A gloved hand clutched his arm.  
>Cowboy much?<br>"And you are? I'm Chelsea, the rancher here. And um…well sorry about that I hope you're ok." I tilted my head side to side as I tucked my hands into my pockets.  
>"Whatever, The names Vaughn. Animal dealer." I looked closer to see that he had violet eyes, I was sort of... drawn to them in a way. Probably because of how unusual the colour is. Maybe.<br>"So, you'll be here often then?" I asked still staring at them.  
>"Only Wednesdays and Thursdays." He pulled his hat down, noticing me look at them.<br>"Why hide them?" I said without thinking and bit my lip. _Oh you stupid idiot…_  
>"What?" He flicked his hat back as his eyes widened.<p>

I stood a little awkward for a while and glanced at my watch as my saviour.  
>"Oh look at the time. Nice to meet you, I have to go now, see you er, tomorrow?" I said walking away before jumping into a sprint. I felt Vaughn's eyes burn the back of me as if to say 'what a weirdo'...<br>Nice going Chelsea. Nice going…

* * *

><p>A short and sweet prologue, Please R+R, it does give me enthusiasm =3<p> 


	2. Spring Storm

The first year passed quickly and it wasn't long before my farm became a beautiful haven. I had a full barn of cows and sheep that had won a few awards. My crops sold like wildfire and yet I still had time to chat to all the villagers. For the first time in my life, I felt comfortable here. I was finally at home.  
>Despite the awkward first impression with Vaughn, I got on quite well with him. Ok, so it took a while to break his icy shell… Actually when I say a while, I really mean up until recently.<p>

I lied on Mirabelle's counter, remembering what Taro had said to me earlier that day.  
>'Me old trick knee's telling me a storm's a brewing…' A storm was rare during spring time, the last time was exactly 15 years ago and that thought ripped me apart inside. It reminded me like a vivid nightmare…<br>"Chelsea honey, are you ok? You've been like this for ages." Mirabelle crouched down to my level as I sat up.  
>"Yeah, I'm ok. Don't sweat it." I stood up and saw Vaughn sat in the corner staring back at me, his face blank without emotion as usual.<br>I felt the room start to spin a little as I fell to my knees.  
>"Chelsea?" I heard the concern of Vaughn's voice, how could I lie now?<br>"I don't feel very well…" I held my head hoping the merry-go-round would stop.

"Vaughn, get her up on a chair, I'll get a glass of water." I felt Vaughn pick me up although I couldn't see him. Everything was blurry but the colours were bright like a scene from a 70's movie.  
>"Here you go sweetie, you'll feel much better." Mirabelle gave me a glass of ice cold water which I took small sips from. I sipped and sipped and sipped until the physical pain was over, however it didn't help the mental aches.<br>"I better go find the doctor to make sure you're ok." Mirabelle gave me a sympathetic look and hurried out of the shop. I stared at the floor, my eyes welling up with tears.  
>"A storm is coming." I cried, Vaughn hesitated to put his hand on my shoulder "15 years... 15 years." I turned to watch Vaughn's eyes watch mine.<br>"Come on, you're getting delirious." He shook me lightly but I could tell he didn't think I was entirely mad.  
>"You don't understand, no one understands." I shoved my head into my hands. "15 years ago it happened, what ruined my life."<br>"What? Chels, you- I always found talking about things make you feel that little bit better." I love it when people call me Chels, it almost seemed to comfort me in a strange way.  
>Maybe Vaughn was right, maybe I should talk about it.<p>

"I don't want a storm to happen today of all days. I don't even want this day to exist…" I clasped my hands together, how stupid I must have sounded but I didn't care  
>"Chelsea-" I knew exactly what he was going to say and I didn't want to hear it.<br>"No. I want to tell you." I wasn't just saying that either, I really did want to tell him because I knew of all people, he would listen.  
>"It was 15 years ago…"<p>

* * *

><p>Ok so, while deciding to remake this, I wanted to make the 'present' chapters short and just get on with the past :3<br>Is actually going to update again in a few minutes so watch this space and R+R


	3. Mummy?

_Rain was pouring down hard on the roof and wind was gushing fast._  
><em>"Come on Chelsea, you've waited long enough, you must go to bed now." My nanny said to me, putting her old wrinkled hand on my shoulder..<em>  
><em>"But, I wanna wait for mummy. Please?" I said still looking out of the window. It was so dark, nothing had colour, until a huge flash of lightening lit up the place as if it were day time.<em>  
><em>"10 minutes and its bedtime for you. Your mummy will be back and I don't think she'll be happy with you staying up this late." She crossed her arms.<em>  
><em>"I wanna night night kiss from her." I gave her a hug hoping she would let me stay up.<em>  
><em>"If you go to bed now, I'll send her in for a kiss. Ok?" I pondered that for a second, my nanny would never lie to me, and in fact she always delivers her promises. This wouldn't be any different.<em>  
><em>"Promise?" I put my pinkie finger up.<em>  
><em>"Of course Chelsea, I always do." She locked her pinkie with mine.<em>  
><em>"Ok... I can't wait till tomorrow; mummy is going to help me practice dancing again." I stood up and twilled around doing a pirouette.<em>  
><em>"Is she now? Your mummy has always been an amazing dancer and I know you'll be as well Chelsea." She cupped my face while I grinned. "Now hurry along." She tapped my back.<em>  
><em>I ran into my room and got changed into my teddy bear pyjamas. I huddled down into bed with my rabbit Ribbons. It was all tattered and ripped but I still loved him to bits.<em>  
><em>My nanny said goodnight to me and she said again that she will send my mummy up as soon as she got in.<em>  
><em>I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.<em>

_When I opened them again, it was morning, everything was calm and sunny. I got out of bed upset because my nanny didn't send mummy in. How could she do that?_  
><em>"Why didn't you send mummy in? You promised." I said as I walked into the front room where my nanny was sat. I turned my back to her.<em>  
><em>But then I saw an unfamiliar face, a policewoman. When I looked to see my nanny, her face was all red and puffy. She whimpered.<em>  
><em>"Where's mummy?" I couldn't see her anywhere as I frantically looked.<em>  
><em>"Here, sit down." My nanny said getting up. "Would you like something to drink or eat?" she asked but her voice was wrong, all shaky and hoarse.<em>  
><em>"Is mummy here?" Was all I could say, ask. Something wasn't adding up…<em>  
><em>My nanny turned away, it looked like she was crying. Why?<em>  
><em>The policewoman then started talking. Her voice was strong but even I wasn't stupid enough to know something wasn't right.<em>  
><em>"I'm afraid your mummy was in an accident last night. She's in a very deep sleep." She closed her eyes.<em>  
><em>At first I didn't understand. I ran upstairs, my pigtails tapping my shoulders to the beat of me running.<em>

_I grabbed my little piggy bank from the shelf on top of my bed and hurried back downstairs._  
><em>I shoved it in front of the policewoman.<em>  
><em>"What's this for?" She raised an eyebrow.<em>  
><em>"Um, money. To buy an alarm clock." I gave small smile.<em>  
><em>"Why's that?" The policewoman said still confused.<em>  
><em>"So we can wake her up again." I bigger smile appeared on my face.<em>  
><em>The woman seemed to pity me for a minute then my nanny took over, she hugged me.<em>  
><em>"Sweetie, mummy isn't going to wake up again, she's gone to…" Nanny didn't want the word to come out.<em>

_I understood clearly then._  
><em>"She's dead?" I was hoping for a no but I knew I wasn't going to get it.<em>  
><em>The policewoman nodded slightly, a deathly frown on her face.<em>  
><em>Tears welled in my eyes. I was shaking. I didn't want to cry aloud in front of a 'stranger'. It didn't seem right. Everything didn't seem right.<em>  
><em>A hand came on my shoulder.<em>  
><em>"Let it out. Let it all out." I couldn't tell if that was my nanny or the policewoman.<em>  
><em>I cried, I cried so hard and so long, I thought it wouldn't stop.<em>  
><em>The policewoman left, I don't think she could stand the crying for long.<em>

_I curled into a ball, I had no tears left yet I continued to cry._  
><em>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." my nanny soothed while stroking my hair. "A woman will be coming up later on today. You can't stay here they said. I tried to reason with them. If I could I would-" my nanny started crying again. "I'm so sorry."<em>  
><em>I ignored her; I didn't care what was going to happen to me, where I was going. I just wanted my mummy. I wanted to hug her, I wanted to feel her, to hear her soft voice once more.<em>  
><em>What happened to her? Why did it happen?<em>

_I finally stopped crying but I sat in silence, breathing deep and quick. My face was stiff where the wet tears soaked into my skin._  
><em>Why? Why me? Why did I deserve to lose my mum?<em>  
><em>My nanny came back in with my mummy's dance shoes and dress.<em>  
><em>Silver and lilac that dazzled and my two favourite colours. The dress was silver satin with a net tutu and decorating it was lilac ribbons and lace. The shoes were similar but it had a floral lilac embroidered design. It looked beautiful on mum.<em>  
><em>"Your mother would of wanted you to have this." my nanny said. "Look after it; I shouldn't say that because I know you look after everything." She sniffed.<em>  
><em>"I can't, its mummy's not mine." I wanted to hug it though, smell my mum's perfume once more.<em>  
><em>"Please, for me. For her." I looked down and nodded.<em>

_She put it in my suitcase as I packed to hopefully start a new life fresh at only five years old..._

* * *

><p><em>R+R<br>tell me what you think so far xx_


End file.
